masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warp Ammo
Versus Enemies Affected by Biotic Powers *Has a bonus damage percentage been established by this? **If so, does it increase with the number of ranks? -Andaryn 19:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just asking, but does Biotic Amp Research increase the damage for this? FalconKilla111 04:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : i doubt it since warp ammo already gives a weapon damage boost of up to 50%. With biotic amps this would amount for up to 100% increase which is just insane.-- 00:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if research projects do, but powers that increase the damage of your powers, such as the passive bonus of class-specific ones, do increase the added damage of ammo powers. This was confirmed by a dev on the Bioware forums. I believe ammo powers are classified as "combat" powers, so biotic or tech research would not affect them. —ArmeniusLOD 01:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: So which powers do actually count as Under the effect of biotics? I know when they don't have any kind o protection you can play bowling with enemies, but if they are fully armored is there a way to effect the so that you double the bonus to damage from Warp ammo? Does Singularity or Reave count? --SkyHiRider 16:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Could someone clarify that because a Barrier is biotic, the listed percentage bonus is therefore doubled against an enemy while it is protected by the Barrier? Or is this not the case? Grail Quest (talk) 19:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Applicable protection types The general description says "Warp Ammo is effective against biotic barriers, armor and health." The Heavy Warp Ammo description then says that it "now tears flesh and metal", but this is immediately followed by "Effective against barriers." There's no mention of armor or health there, so can anyone confirm exactly what Warp Ammo works against? :I think the in-game writer was just using different wording for the advanced level of the power, as is customary for level 4 of other powers. By flesh the writer surely meant health, and by metal one assumes the writer meant armor. At the 3 lower levels, the in-game writing says that warp ammo is effective against health, armor, and biotic barriers. I haven't confirmed this by means of game files or anything, but when I play with Heavy Warp Ammo, it seems to deal more damage to health, armor, and barriers, similarly to the inferior warp ammos. --AnotherRho 03:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Re-gen Will Warp Ammo stop Krogan or Vorcha from regenerating health if they are hit with it? :I just tested this on the Vorcha on Omega. This does not stop them from Regenerating Health.So the Warp Ammo is more a Biotic Ammo. Subject Zero Biotic Boost Does Jack's personal upgrade affect the damage dealt by her Warp Ammo? Tali's no.1 fan 18:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : I strongly doubt that works because it's considered an Ammo Power, thus not affected by any biotic upgrades. 16:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) SP: Lift Target and Barriers Does the Lift target damage also applies to primed targets in SP? In MP, warp ammo does 2x against barriers does that also applies in SP? Bugged "Lifted Target Damage" (Single Player) In my own games I have tested Warp Ammo Power's alleged damage bonuses to "Lifted Targets", and (sadly) found that it does no bonus damage at all. I have also seen videos and forum threads speaking of the same thing. Has anyone else noticed this bug? It would be useful to readers to know that the Warp Ammo Power does NO bonus damage to Lifted Targets or to targets affected by any biotic power whatsoever (Warp, Stasis, etc.). Please note here if you have noticed the same bug. (notes: I am not talking about the damage bonus to enemies' Barriers; nor about Multiplayer, where Warp Ammo does do extra damage to targets primed with biotics. I'm talking about the SP Warp Ammo Power doing nothing extra to targets lifted or otherwise biotically primed). ---- AnotherRho (talk) 03:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC)